Talk:ShellCore Command Wiki
...The site's not working for me. The forum, that is. This is a problem. - Videogama Videogama 02:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It also not working for us too. Shell-Core 4/15 It is not working for me either. Did Flashbacker close the forum? Or was he not capable of paying the server cost? I mean, judging by the "000webhost' website, the server cost is only about five U.S. dollars a month.(Unless there is some other cost that I am unaware of.) I am sure that everyone on the forum could have spared a few cents to fund it, that is, if Flashbacker gave us some sort of warning about the forum being deactivated. I just hope that more people from the forum post here so we can try to solve this problem. -Robert Joe I doubt it would cost much....Yeah, he needs to tell us about these things before he springs them on us out of the blue. Videogama 00:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I tried to send a pm to you Videogama, when we were planning a new mod. I (accidentally) pressed enter when I was on the 'recipient' line and the forum immediately locked up and now I'm stuck! I've done eveything possible to solve the problem but I can't resolve it. The only ways this could happen is if the site wasn't paid for anymore, and I'm trying to access a nonexistent site, or by pressing enter on a non-enterable text field the servers went crazy trying to divide by zero and no one can tell the servers to stop attempting to do that. Too bad about my first and only RP thread being deleted/inaccessible/locked up in a processing error. Deceleration 4/15/11 8:08 EST Oops forgot to sign in. In case you couldn't tell I was the contributor who just posted. Deceleration 03:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well at least without the forum to distract us we can work on this wiki! It's been weeks since anything big has happened here, and it's never had more that 3 editors at one time.Deceleration 03:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) PANIC BUTTON! But seriously, I suppose we should make our own fan forum? It's not hard to do if you don't mind ads. I am quite familiar with Zetaboards myself and have even made a few. Videogama 09:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made that forum. Link: To that forum. If you want to be a mod or even an admin, just ask me. And yes, FB gets free modship. So start using it! Videogama 16:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I remember why I was trying to PM you on April 13, when the forum crashed! There was like 6 people with the same birthday, April 13, and I was going to ask you about that. Now that I remember, it seems more than a little suspicious to me. Deceleration 06:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I've been looking around at some of the other wikis, and I've had a few ideas. One is that each unit gets its own page, like one for each drone, tank, etc. You might say that there isn't enough to say about each unit to warrant a whole page, but there is. We could include stats, like weapons, speed, energy use, recharge, etc., and have a lengthy discussion about the pros and cons of the unit. And put all the drones in one big category, with a main page about drones in genereal with a nice chart with links to all the specific pages for drones. I had another idea, but I fogot it now. I'll include it later. Deceleration 23:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I cannot access the forum. Blue Voice strikes again! But seriously, is anyone else having this problem? SergeantRick 02:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No... This is probably just a Zetaboards server issue. But what do you think about my ideas for the wiki? Deceleration 05:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) All right, this is annoying. There seems to be a "Database error" of some sort that prevents me from getting onto the forum. It's annoying. This is Deceleration, by the way, I'm just too lazy to sign in. 22:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I haven't gotten that error recently, so it was probably a temporary problem that Zetaboards has now fixed. SergeantRick 13:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum refuses to load again. I hope this doesn't become a common occurence... Deceleration 17:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Saying some words Looks like I need to take a lot of work to rework the wiki main page here, it's been so long Shell-Core (talk) 14:30, August 9, 2018 (UTC)